Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Judai decides to surprise Johan with a visit but due to some renovations and a language barrier gets a little lost. And a little wet. Spiritshipping drabble to try and ease myself out of writers block.


It had been a while since Judai visited Norway and it seemed that no matter how many times he visited the country he would never get the hang of reading street signs. Speaking the language was one thing but reading it was another matter entirely, he knew enough of the language to get by and that usually worked for him but today it seemed that no matter what he did he wasn't going to get to Johan's without being soaked completely.

It had started to rain about an hour after he arrived in Johan's home town and he had thought if he could grab a taxi he'd be fine but apparently taxi drivers didn't like stopping for brunettes in school jackets so he was forced to run from shelter to shelter trying not to get utterly soaked, it seemed the town had been remodelled since Judai had paid a visit last and now the street signs had all changed as well as his map being out of date so when he tried to get to Johan's the way he'd memorised before he was met by hordes of traffic and blocked off alley ways making this trip a little more challenging than Judai had anticipated.

Standing under the shelter of a butcher shop Judai sighed, this is what happened when you don't visit your boyfriend for three months. It was one thing keeping in touch via emails and phone calls but it was something else to be able to hold the other and to spend real physical time with him. Deciding to venture out once more Judai pulled the collar of his jacket up and ducked his head trying to head for a landmark he recognised.

Johan was glad he'd brought an umbrella with him, the weather had been threatening to turn sour all day and wasn't set to improve until much later in the evening so even though he was simply going out to restock his fridge for the weekend Johan had made a point of bringing his winter coat and an umbrella just in case.

He was currently en route back home, after the town council had spent so much money on remaking the centre of the town more pedestrian accessible in the hope that more tourists would stop in their little town he'd found other routes back to his apartment that were actually quicker than his old route, he wondered if he should call Judai when he got home to tell him all about the renovations when a flash of red out of the corner of his eye got his attention,

"Judai?" the blue haired boy asked aloud, he hadn't expected to see his brunette lover for another few weeks at least since when last they spoke Judai was in Paris. But none the less he followed where the flash of red had come from and found himself down a small alley way with a panting brunette, "Judai!" he called, it really was him

"Huh? Johan?" Judai lifted his head to look at the blue haired male, "I guess I should say hi huh"

"I didn't think you were coming for another few weeks!" Johan exclaimed, Judai was drenched from head to toe and his hair matted to his face and neck, "Come on we need to get you warm"

"I got a little lost" Judai admitted before straightening up and standing under Johan's umbrella with him, "You never said the town changed" he laughed,

"I was going to tell you tonight, if you'd have told me you were coming sooner then I would have told you about the changes sooner" Johan laughed back, "Come on my place isn't far"

After being brought back to Johan's, Judai was able to shed his wet things and take a hot shower to avoid getting the cold, as he was drying off he noticed Johan had left him some dry clothes since the ones in his rucksack were all soaked through as well,

"I hope these fit" in his travels Judai had noticed his own clothes had gotten a little smaller so there was a possibility that Johan's clothes wouldn't fit either. No harm in trying though Judai thought pulling on the track bottoms Johan had left him, grinning when he found they fit perfectly, the t shirt he'd been left however was another story it was far too tight around the arms and rode up along Judai's abdomen so he took it off again and folding it left the bathroom following the smell of stewing meat to the kitchen where Johan was dishing out two bowls of something meaty with lots of vegetables and swimming in gravy, his stomach made a loud noise indicating just how hungry the brunette duellist was,

"Did the shirt not fit?" Johan asked when he turned around, "Or are you just trying to distract me?" he laughed as Judai padded further into the kitchen,

"What if it's both?" Judai laughed giving Johan a quick kiss, "I don't know what that is but it smells great"

"It's just stew love, my Mum used to make it on rainy days like this and she'd light the fire and we'd all drink hot chocolate and just enjoy the comfort being at home and with loved ones brings" Johan replied putting the bowls on the table, "It's just a pity this apartment doesn't have a fire place"

"Well we'll just have to pretend then" Judai smiled before sitting down at the table with Johan and all but inhaling his stew, he hadn't had a proper meal since he left Paris and the food on the ferry over to Norway hadn't exactly been filling so he was starving.

Johan of course anticipated all of this and had made plenty of stew for both of them and was only happy to offer Judai seconds and even thirds. When the other was finally full he insisted on doing the dishes for Johan and wouldn't take no for an answer so while Johan made hot chocolate Judai cleaned up. Still sans a shirt since he apparently didn't think it was too important to be wearing one, not that Johan was complaining of course.

Finally settling on the couch Johan wrapped a large blanket around them both and sat listening to Judai tell him all about the places he'd been and the people he'd met. They had spoken on the phone of course but they were only five minute conversations and now being able to sit together like this and listen to all of Judai's adventures Johan felt like a boy again lying in his mother's arms and listening to her tell him stories of all the old gods.

He really did love the brunette and he had a feeling that Judai loved him too. They didn't need to say anything they just both knew instinctively. It was love.

**I've never actually written spirit before so this is a first for me. I have many many spirit headcannons and I'll probably write them all down someday but for now this will do. **


End file.
